wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashstorm
Ashstorm is a large, broad-shouldered, sturdy, fluffy, sleek-furred black smoke spotted tabby tom with large pale green eyes. Description Appearance :Ashstorm has a broad appearance, he has muscle, but it's mostly just fluff. Though, the older he gets, the smoother and flatter his pelt gets. :Ashstorm has a very dark gray, nearly black, coat with a trace of a smoky look on his face, paws, belly, and tail. He has a spotted tabby pattern. :As said above, he isn't as muscular as he appears, he is more average size. His legs are an average length, his hind legs are longer than his front though, giving him an extra spring. :Ashstorm also has an average length tail. He has soft, silky fur. :Ashstorm has wide paws, bigger than average, and no one else knows this, but his mother, that Ashstorm has six toes on each of his paws, causing them to be bigger than normal. :Ashstorm has a broad, fluffy head, and a long, narrow muzzle. He has long white whiskers. :Ashstorm is often mentioned with his eyes being the copy of his mothers, which they are. Ashstorm's eye color is the exact same shade as Talonfang's, and they have the same, wide stare. Personality :Ashstorm has a colorful personality. He's always very happy, even if something tragic has happened. He also has trouble controling his temper, not anger, but being repulsive. :Ashstorm is very, very, rude, but he never seems to realize what he's doing, but now a days he seems to be overly kind. But he always has an excited adventurous nature, getting into trouble in camp all the time, no matter what happens, and even if he knows it'll end badly, he goes with it anyway, in a bright spirit. :Ashstorm, along with being rude, is also loud, without realizing it. :But he is fun to be around, he can make anyone feel better, and he likes to be friends with everyone, even if he doesn't like a cat, he always tries to have fun with them. :Despite being loud, rude, and overly happy, he's perfect, in his own wonderful way. Skills :Ashstorm is a good hunter and fighter. His size is perfect for chasing after prey and stalking, along with fighting for his Clan. :Ashstorm is also surprisingly good at swimming. His thick fur is glossy enough to shed the water off easily, and his legs are powerful enough to paddle through the water. :He can run fairly well too, though he gets tired quite fast due to his fur dragging him down. Life Kithood & Adolescence :Ashkit is born to Talonfang and Shredclaw, along with his brother, Kestrelkit. Ashkit is first seen playing with Kestrelkit outside the Nursery. Ashkit plays too roughly with his smaller, weaker brother, and doesn't notice him start to whine with pain. :Ashkit once again, doesn't hear his cries and slashes his claws down Kestrelkit's neck. Kestrelkit squeals and falls over, blood spitting out of the wound on his neck. Ashkit at last questions Kestrelkit, not knowing what to make of the moment. :Talonfang comes over and snaps at Ashkit what happpened. Ashkit doesn't reply, and Talonfang takes Kestrelkit to the Medicine den. When Autumnpaw asks what happened, Talonfang casts a hard glare at Ashkit, to answer Autumnpaw's question. Ashkit was looking down with his ears flat, but not looking remotely guilty. :Talonfang has enough and asks Ashkit if he knows what happened. Ashkit shrugs and exclaims he doesn't. :Talonfang asks why there's blood and fur on his claws, Ashkit replies he doesn't know, sneezing, and saying he thinks he has a cold. :Ashkit then watches Talonfang lie with Kestrelkit in the nest inside the Medicine den. He looks up happily at Autumnpaw. After staring at Autumnpaw for some time, Autumnpaw at last asks what was wrong. Ashkit happily replies with 'Hi!'. :Autumnpaw returns the greeting, a bit uneasily. Ashkit pants with glittering eyes looking at him and asks what was going to happen to Kestrelkit. Autumnpaw stiffens and says he thinks Kestrelkit is going to join StarClan. Ashkit asks if he means die, Autumnpaw nods slowly. Ashkit nods and says bye, as if not caring. Adulthood : Pedigree Father :Shredclaw: Deceased Mother :Talonfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother :Kestrelkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt :Whispheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles :Creekfrost: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) :Flightpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Brothers :Mallowkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Stormstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-sisters :Waterdrop: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dazzlekit: Deceased Grandmother :Moonflower: Deceased Great Aunt :Cloverstrike: Deceased Great Uncle :Shadowdancer: Status Unknown Great-Grandmother :Featherstar: Deceased Great-Grandfather :Emberstorm: Deceased Grandfather :Venomwhisper: Status unknown Cousins :Sharpstone Deceased :Blazeheart: Deceased :Darkfrost: Living :Meadowbee: Living :Nightshade: Living :Fennelpaw: Living :Emberfall: Living :Shadefrost Half-Nephews :Hazelriver: Living :Scorchclaw: Living Half-Nieces :Frostfire: Living :Dazzleheart: Deceased Relationships Family Talonfang, Shredclaw, & Kestrelkit : Love Interests Cherrywhisker : Friends Cloudfrost : Orchidbloom : Nightshade, Hazelriver, & Pepperclaw : Notable Runningstrike & Peregrineheart : Quotes Images Character Pixels : Trivia *One of his kits will be named Otterkit. *I'm sure he had a crush on Cloudfrost when they were apprentices. *Ashstorm has Siberian and Oriental ancestory. *He has six toes on each paw. *Ashstorm likes to think of Orchidbloom being his foster mother, as well as mentor since Talonfang and Sunfire sucked. *He was at first going to be evil, but that plan really fell flat *He would probably die if he lived alone in the wild because he's very strong, but very, very stupid. He'd somehow manage to catch himself on fire. Category:Tom Category:RockClan Cats Category:Kit Category:Living Category:Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14